Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multisite sensing system with a shared bus. Specifically, the present invention may relate to a remotely powered, multisite sensing system with a shared, two-wire bus for power and communication.
Discussion of the Background
A conventional implantable analyte sensor may include a single analyte sensing site and an antenna that is inductively coupled to an external transceiver and used solely with the single analyte sensing site. Such a sensor, when implanted, may provide good telemetry coupling with an external transceiver that is worn on the outside of the skin directly over the implanted sensor. However, the sensor only has one analyte sensing site and is dependent upon having an antenna that can receive power and commands from the external transceiver at the same location as the sensing site. These requirements (i.e., only one sensing site and one antenna per sensing site) may limit the range of applications to which the sensor may be applied. There is presently a need in the art for a multisite sensing system.